


Growing Up

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America's Shield, Christmas, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fun, No Plot/Plotless, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sledding, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Steve and Natasha are awesome parents, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter, decorations, even the Avengers have fun, it's late but done, little James is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic Strip. Christmas time is here! The Avengers are taking part in the festivities of the season! From snowball fights, to sledding, to decorating the inside of the Tower, everything is done! Except for the outside of the Tower, that's Tony's favorite part of decorating. How will it go?





	Growing Up

Christmas never ceased to be a busy and beautiful time in New York. Shoppers were constantly seen on the streets, going into stores to find the perfect gifts for the people on their lists, or into the grocery stores to gather what they needed for various parties or dinners. Store-fronts were decorated and twinkled merrily, showing off wonderful lights that made people stop to admire them. Snow had been falling for about a week now, so there was quite a bit of the white stuff to be found. Children rushed to the parks to have snowball fights, build snow forts, and to the hills for sledding while their parents watched. The snow just added to the overall feeling that season brought every year and the citizens seemed to be happy that there was snow falling with Christmas only ten days away, perhaps New York would have a white Christmas this year?

Things were going quite well for the Avengers too. They were taking part in the usual rituals of the holidays, especially when they weren't busy with SHIELD missions or Avengers calls. Steve and Bruce had gone to the grocery store to gather the food they would need for the annual Christmas party and Christmas dinner, paying with the card that Tony sent them with. Members of the team even went into the stores to buy presents for the person they picked when they did Secret Santa after Thanksgiving.

The heroes also went out to enjoy the Winter weather as well, Thor and Bucky got themselves into what was labeled: The Ultimate Snowman Making Contest, which was a tie (even though Bucky's snowman looked like a body builder). Tony introduced ice-skating to Wanda and Bucky, which went rather well, the two falling into fits of laughter when they fell down and Tony just skated by expertly. Natasha got into a Snowball War with Clint, which wasn't much of a war because the redhead easily won with Steve and their son James on her team. Steve even took James sledding a few times, which the little boy enjoyed immensely (using Steve's shield as James' sled wasn't a bad idea, either).

Overall, everything was going very well. The inside of Avengers Tower was beautifully decorated, especially the lobby and the Common Floor. The kitchen constantly smelled of wonderful goodies thanks to Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, and Steve wither cooking or baking something delicious. Thanks to all the heroes living there, the goodies never went to waste. The only thing left to do was decorate the outside of the Tower, usually Tony did that pretty early in December, but due to a increase of work at SI, he was finally getting it done! Tony always used the Iron Man suit when he decorated the Tower, especially when he wanted the lights to go up to the platform... but for some reason he always used a ladder when he did the intricate decorating by the front entrance.

This year, Tony was so proud of his work that he had the team bundle up and go outside to see the beautiful Christmas lights he put up. They were all quite curious about what Tony had been up to, the man had been outside decorating for nearly three hours, so why not see the efforts of his labor? So everyone bundled up in their Winter gear (including little James, who was comfortably bundled up by his parents) and went outside. The display was simply breath-taking! It looked lavish, yet simple at the same time! Everyone was very impressed by Tony's work. The man never ceased to amaze them about his attention to detail, it was sometimes easy to forget that Tony could be very detailed when he wanted to be.

"This looks amazing, Tony!" Pepper said with awe

"Thanks!" Tony replied admiring his work "I only fell off the ladder twice this year!"

The team broke into laughter as James giggled and gurgled happily in his father's arms. Rhodey gave a deep chuckle and looked to Pepper.

"Our little boy is growing up." Rhodey stated


End file.
